


The fear of attraction

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [35]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: When you're tired and all you want is to not have to worry about potential hookups...but they come banging on your door...when you're tired of a world so riddled with rabbid dogs...Your own deep fear becomes your worst enemy.-emotions create deep but freaky stuff-





	The fear of attraction

Give me a chance  
No

I will make your life better?  
No

Constant attraction  
To unwanted visitors 

When all you want  
Is nothing more 

Than to repair  
Alone

The thought  
Of opening up again

In fear of rejection  
And heart break once more

The world is cruel  
I don't need to succumb once more

To its evil pleasure  
When it's better to remain equal

But others want so much more  
As they remind you of your attractiveness 

When that's not what you want at all  
To be hunted and sedated 

For pleasure  
And sex

So constantly ignoring them  
In fear for worse pain

When that's all been dealt  
As the world spins in madness

Afraid to give the heart another go  
When it was already slapped away

For many years  
For not being good enough 

Not having the looks  
The skills to match

Let alone a mind that can open up  
Not through stupid past memories

Many times  
Questioned myself

Is it me  
Or is it them?

And that's why my heart shatters  
For believing a fantasy

That's far from reality  
It's imaginary 

Lingering in the shadows 

As everyone holds hands  
And cuddles

Remembering the cruelty  
But still crave

A being that understands  
And shoves away 

The burden have lifted for years  
The anguish of reality 

To know a being so thoughtful  
And kind

Could ever exist  
In a world full of deep hate

Has humanity lost its purpose?  
Or is it hidden

Among the packs of rabbid dogs  
Feasting on prey 

Who gave up long ago

It's a sex filled world  
Bent on homophobia 

As lying here  
I question why 

Humanity has gone sour  
And hope is dying

People point fingers  
And call me the monster

Yet they punish others  
Because we are different

From the world  
Requesting it to be the same

When that's far from the truth  
It's a twisted lie

Perhaps one day  
Attraction won't feel so dismay

When a broken heart  
Can finally sense the hold it needs 

And not let go  
For the sake of being equal

For now  
Weird attraction 

To others  
I fear

When don't want to feel  
What has broken a soul down

As it craves to be alone  
When it's only trying to repair 

A broken mess  
So it wouldn't feel so fragile

Gluing it with fan art and personal interests  
Not love from others

When that's the only glue  
Thats held a heart together

While lingering about  
Watching a rabbid world 

Feast upon the weak

My heart won't give so suddenly  
Because it knows the penalty 

When you crave  
While you rebuild 

It hurts more  
In the end

Maybe one day  
Fear won't have its hold

And can break away  
From the chains 

Binding myself  
Away from this world

For the sake  
Of my own mental instability 

When attraction is what you fear  
You linger

Away from potential heartbreakers  
When you feel they are all the same

Because no one has shown  
The potential they have

As they only speak words  
Not action

You learn to love yourself in the meantime  
As you try to repair 

When all you want  
Is to no longer fear


End file.
